


Gone

by Skeren



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5902081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/pseuds/Skeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't such a grand reveal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Written May 2005.

Riza was torn. Her jaw was locked against the rage that was simmering under the surface, and the relief that she felt in her bones. It had been wrong. It hadn’t been Maria! She knew her lover wouldn’t… couldn’t have done such a thing. It should never have been pinned on her in the first place.

But… he’d killed her, or so she’d thought. The initial shock that the person whose cause she’d devoted herself to had killed her had been enough. She’d known that he hadn’t, that he hadn’t intended to, but she’d been plagued by doubts the instant she’d heard the news. 

It was too late. Her Maria was gone. It didn’t matter that he’d told her after the fact that she wasn’t dead, that his plan had worked. She was _gone_ and they wouldn’t be able to see each other again for a very, very long time.


End file.
